


day two

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, let me help you get the rest of the frosting off your lips."</p>
            </blockquote>





	day two

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: cake & kissing (naked)

Kagami loved kissing Aomine almost as much as he loved basketball. He loved the way his lips that were slightly fuller than his own moved against his, the slide of his tongue into his mouth, sometimes running his fingers through that navy blue hair of his, and the little moans and groans that came along with it were music to his ears. 

They were kissing now after having sex for the second time on Kagami’s birthday. The two of them decided to spend the day getting to know each other’s bodies a little better than usual since they had time. And according to Aomine, you could never go wrong with too much birthday sex and so far that was true. 

The two finally came up for air, their breath mingling as one while lightly panting in attempt to refill their lungs. Kagami was still on top of Aomine after topping this time, smiling down on the darker boy. His right hand then came up to brush some of sweaty blue fringe back on Aomine’s forehead. He gave the boy under him another long press of his lips against his before rolling off of him. 

“If this is what we’re going to be doing for the rest of the day, I at least need some food,” Kagami said, placing his hand absent mindedly on his stomach. 

Aomine scoffed. Kagami’s never ending appetite continued to amuse him. “We can get Maji Burger later,” 

“I’m kind of hungry now,” he mumbled, slightly frowning, “I think I might go make something.” 

The blunette tensed. “No!” he started while sitting up, “it’s your birthday. You should relax. I can get you a snack or something.” 

Kagami gave him a questioning look, wondering what he was up to. “You know one of my snacks is like a meal for a regular person right?” he asked, sitting up in bed, “look, I can just-.” 

“Wait,” Aomine said, placing his hand over his. He sighed, rolling his eyes before shyly looking off to the side, “I got you a cake.” 

He paused, feeling somewhat shocked and giddy that Aomine Daiki got him a cake for his birthday. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, I was gonna surprise you with it, but it’s in your fridge so, yeah,” he trailed off, deciding to look at Kagami again for his reaction. 

“Thanks, but you really didn’t have to,” he said, switching their hands so that his was on top.

He lightly chuckled, his gaze dropping to the blanket before looking back up at Kagami. “Yeah I did. You’re one of the few people who put up with my shit and then some.”

The redhead shrugged before laying back again, his hands placed behind his head. “That’s true, but still. I choose to put up with your shit, it’s not like you force me to.” 

Aomine narrowed his eyes. “Just accept me being nice and the goddamned cake.” 

“Okay, okay, damn. One question though, did you make it?” 

“What, you think I wanna poison you on your birthday? No fucking way I made it, someone who owed me a favor did.”

Kagami quirked an eyebrow in interest. “Can I see it?” 

“Sure, I’ll bring it to you,” he said, throwing off the covers and heading towards the door in all his naked glory. 

He shook his head with a light smile, watching Aomine’s ass while he left the room. He never thought the two of them would be here, having sex on the regular, nonetheless dating. He instinctively touched his lips, remembering the first time they kissed. It was after a basketball match and Maji Burger lunch break. The two of them headed back to his place to shower and watch a recorded basketball game on the couch with both of their favorite opposing teams. 

It was after half time when Aomine came back from the bathroom to sit in Kagami’s lap to get his attention. Apparently Aomine was bored, but then again when wasn’t he. A particular slam dunk that had Kagami practically jump off the couch, made Aomine throw his arms around his neck to prevent himself from falling and suddenly their faces were inches apart. 

They’d been teetering between close friends and I want to be more than friends for a while at that point. And after their lips pressed together with the sound of another score from the opposing team in the background, that’s when they knew it was time to change that. 

His smile grew wider, remembering the smoothness of Aomine’s lips against his, the flavor of the chocolate shake he had at Maji Burger still on his tongue, and the soft sigh he made when Kagami’s arms wrapped around him to pull him closer. That was definitely one memory he didn’t want to forget. 

“What are you so smiley about?” Aomine asked, walking through the doorway with the cake in one hand and the plates and utensils in the other. 

“Nothing,” Kagami said, sitting up while getting rid of his grin. 

The taller boy sat the cake on the bed in front of him and the redhead took in the appearance of it with slight astonishment. The frosting was a deep crimson, the piping around the top and bottom was a chocolate frosting, the top was covered in shaved pieces of white and milk chocolate, along with the words Happy Birthday Taiga in black frosting, perfectly lettered. 

Kagami licked his lips, actually feeling the saliva build in his mouth. “Who in the hell owed you that favor?” 

Aomine sighed, pulling the blanket back over his legs. “Don’t tell anyone this, but Murasakibara.” 

“I know he has an obsession with sugar, but he can bake like this?” 

He nodded, handing Kagami a fork. “He took a foods class in middle school. Plus he said he’d be interested in being a baker if all else failed so,” he trailed off, sliding the knife neatly through the cake. 

He looked at the piece of cake Aomine placed on the plate, marveled that the inside was a red velvet and four layers. “What kind of favor did he owe you?” 

“I saved his ass with Japanese history in Teikō. I never forget favors people owe me, so I asked him after that street ball game we had a couple weeks ago.” 

“Oh okay,” Kagami mumbled, focusing on how he should eat the cake. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to dig right in from the bottom to get a good mouth full of cake or from the top get a good mouth full of frosting, shaved chocolate and cake. 

After cutting a piece for himself, Aomine looked over at his boyfriend with a smile. Kagami was easily charmed with food and he loved that about him. A mischievous thought crossed his mind while he stuck his fork in his cake. He set down the fork and stuck his index finger in the frosting instead. He placed the deep red frosting across his lips with a smile, smearing it in like lip balm before tapping Kagami’s shoulder for his attention. 

Aomine winked, licking the rim of his lips to draw attention to them. “Wanna taste?”

Kagami chuckled at his actions, setting down his cake on his window ledge then bringing himself closer. “Of course.” 

The two of them were still smiling while their noses brushed together, moving in slow till their lips met. Kagami’s tongue came out first, sliding over Aomine’s bottom lip before fully moving it into his mouth. Their tongues massaged against each other for a bit until Aomine slightly pulled back, licking some of the frosting off his upper lip before he plunged his own tongue into Kagami’s mouth. 

He lightly groaned, his hand reaching the nape of Aomine’s neck to pull him closer. Aomine moaned into the kiss, loving the light scrape of Kagami’s fingernails against neck. In attempt to shift themselves closer, the knife made a clang sound against the plate that startled both of them. They separated, lightly glaring at the cake for ruining the moment. 

“Ugh, I’ll go put the fucking cake back,” Aomine said, reaching for the cake and his own slice still mostly untouched. 

Kagami placed a hand on his wrist. “Wait, let me help you get the rest of the frosting off your lips.” he said, lightly pushing him back on the bed so he could lean over him. 

He chuckled, reaching upward to bring his face closer to his. “Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated ♥


End file.
